1. Field of the Invention
The invention described in this specification relates to a motor drive device.
2. Description of Related Art
As examples of a technology related to a motor drive device, there are JP-A-2010-288425 (patent document 1) and JP-A-2005-269808 (patent document 2).
However, a conventional motor drive device (particularly, a system motor driver LSI for a HDD [hard disk drive] controller) leaves room for improvement as to at least power-saving of an internal regulator, reliability improvement of a motor brake system at the time of power shutdown, or a current detecting method of a motor driver.